Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Miraculum Pokręcona Historia
Dzieńdoberek Żywe Istoty. Tu będzie ta mego pokręcona i dziwna historia o Marinette i Adrienie. Jeśli spodoba się wam prolog, który pojawi się jutro, piszcie w komentarzam. Prologowy Rozdział 1 Marinette mieszka w Paryżu przez całe życie. Razem z mamą, Sabine Cheng, tatą, Tomem Dupain oraz ze swoją młodszą o rok siostrą Eweliną. Marinette Dupain-Cheng ma 15 lat. Jej rodzice prowadzą cukiernię. Ona ma marzenia o zostaniem projektantką mody. Ewelina, zwana Ewą chce zostać akrobatką. '' ''Marinette ma ciemne włosy spinane w kucyki, jasną skórę, różowe usta i piękne fiołkowe oczy. Nosi zwykłe ubrania (takie jak w serialu). Jest to miła i pomocna dziewczyna. Nie można powiedzieć, że dobra w nauce, lecz z pewnością nie głupia. Ewa ma granatowe włosy do połowy pleców spinane w warkocz, jasną skórę z piegami, różowe usta i szare oczy. Nosi białą koszulkę bez rękawów i błękitne rurki oraz czarne glany. Ona jest wybuchowa i ruchliwa, ale intieligentna. '' ''Adrien przeprowadził się do Paryża zaledwie 2 tygodnie temu. Mieszka z ojcem, Gabrielem Agreste oraz z bratem bliźniakiem, Felixem (Oj, ale ja mieszam – dop. Autorki). Mimo, że to bliźniaki różnią się od siebie charakterami i lekko wyglądem. Adrien to chłopak na luzie, nie bardzo przejmuje się nauką, wystarczają mu 4 i 5-. Felix to poważny 15-latek; jest baaaardzo mądry i nadmiernie kulturalny – gdy pije herbatę z filiżanki unosi mały palec. Adrien ma lekko rozczochrany fryz i normalny strój (znów mam na myśli serial). Felix ma równie przyczesane włosy i idealnie dopasowany do ciała garnitur. U MARINETTE Obudziła mnie budzik o 8:34 (bo we Francji lekcje są o 9:00!!!! – dop. Autorki). Ciekawe czy Ewa już wstała. Pewnie nie. Jest piątek – najlepszy dzień tygodnia. Wstałam z ociąganiem i się ubrałam. Usłyszałam pukanie do pokoju, więc udzieliłam zgody na wejście. Drzwi się otworzyły i weszła przez nie moja siostra. Ma już na sobie spodnie i bluzkę, lecz ma na stopach skarpety i rozczochrane włosy. Mimo, że jest rok ode mnie młodsza to chodzi ze mną do klasy gdyż jest tak samo mądra jak ja i moi rówieśnicy. -Mogę spinkę? – spytała Ewa. No tak, ona zawsze wpina we włosy spinkę z kwiatem lub czymś podobnym. -Pewnie – powiedziałam i podałam jej spinkę z biedronką. Ewa uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Wyszła z pokoju. Ja spakowałam się do szkoły i zeszłam na dół. Tam tata dał mi śniadanie. Po chwili, gdy zjadłam już pół miski mleka z płatkami dołączyła do nas Ewa. Niby lubi szkołę, a jednak jest większym śpiochem ode mnie. Usiadła koło mnie i zaczęła pochłaniać swoją porcję. Potem ja wzięłam swój różowy plecak, a ona swój, fioletowy w czerwone, białe i zielone kwiatki i poszłyśmy do szkoły. U ADRIENA Wstałem o 8:34 (Hm… Czy to przypadek? NIE SĄDZE! – dop. Autorki). Nie trudno było mi wstać. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół. Tam, przy dużym stole siedział już Felix jedząc kanapki z serem i popijając herbatą. Zobaczyłem obok niego miejsce nakryciem: talerz, na nim kanapka, na kanapce masło, maśle szynka, na szynce pomidor. Mniam, moje ulubione. Usiadłem i zacząłem jeść. -To niegrzecznie tak się spóźniać – oznajmił Felix. Jest całkiem fajny, ale brakuje mu luzu. Ja wzruszyłem ramionami i wróciłem do posiłku. Dziś nasz pierwszy dzień w szkole. Na razie kupowaliśmy książki itd. Trochę się denerwuję. Polubią mnie? A może uznają, że jestem nudny, bo zadaję się z moim bratem, którego śmiało można nazwać kujonem. Po skończonym śniadaniu udaję się razem z bratem do szkoły. PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTE Biegniemy z Ewą ile sił w nogach. Znowu spóźnione. Ach, trudno. Nagle wpadam na kogoś i się przewracam. PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENA Ktoś na mnie wpadł i mnie przewrócił. Gdy podniosłem wzrok ujrzałem nieznaną mi dziewczynę. Ona spojrzała na mnie, a potem w oczy, ja zrobiłem to samo. PERSPEKTYWA FELIXA No dobra, dziwne. Czemu mój brat patrzy się na tą dziewczynę od dobrych 24 sekund? Jeszcze pomyśli, że mam niedorozwiniętego brata. Albo ta niezdara albo ta dziewczyna, która stoi obok mnie. Spojrzałem na nią. Była ode mnie niższa, o wiele niższa. Wpatrywała się w Adriena i tą dziewczynę z niesmakiem. Po kolejnych 4 sekundach odchrząknęła, lecz oni nadal gapili się w siebie. Boże, jaki to żałosne… -Nie uważasz, że to żałosne? – ta dziewczyna zdawała się wypowiedzieć moje myśli na głos. -Tia – przytaknąłem prostując plecy – I stanowczo nie kulturalne. Musiałem to po prostu dodać. W końcu kultura to ważna rzecz. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i orzekła: -No, raczej w Savoir Vivre tego nie ma. -Przynajmniej ktoś wie co to Savoir Vivre – mruknąłem i spojrzałem na jej zdziwioną minę – Bo wiesz co to, nie? -Dobre maniery i jak się zachowywać na jakiś okazjach – wyrecytowała – Ale to same nudy. Nie mniej mam każe tego przestrzegać. Cóż, nie jest za bardzo konsekwentna. Ale jak widzę ty przestrzegasz chyba nadmiernie tych zasad. Ale jeśli chodzi o Marinette i… -Adrien. -Tak. Jeśli chodzi o Marinette i Adriena uważam, że przydałoby się im kilka lekcji. Powiedział to i machnęła ręką przed oczami Adriena i Marinette. Oni się ocknęli. Marinette natychmiast się zarumieniła i podeszła do… e… nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię. No, podeszła do Niej, a raczej schowała się za Nią. Mój brat wstał też czerwony na twarzy i podszedł do mnie. Ja, jak każe kultura wskazałem drzwi Marinette i Jej. Pierwsza weszła Marinette nic nie mówiąc, druga weszła Ona. W ostatniej chwili się odwróciła i powiedziała: -Jeśli tak bardzo jesteś kulturytykiem i w połowie gentelmanem to powinieneś wiedzieć, że gdy dama ma wejść, chłopak musi wejść pierwszy, by jej przytrzymać drzwi. Tak powinno być według powszechnej Kultury Społecznej – uśmiechnęła się i odeszła zanim zdążyłem spytać się jej o imię. Ale to, że zna się równie dobrze co ja, a nawet w pewnych kwestiach lepiej na dobrym wychowaniu, lecz z tego nie korzysta jest dziwne. Razem z Adrienem weszliśmy do szkoły i nic nie mówiąc weszliśmy do klasy, w której okazało się, że Marinette siedzi z jakąś mulatką, a Ona z dziewczyną o różowych włosach i w rolkach przy plecaku. Pani wskazała Adrienowi pierwszą ławkę, w której siedział jakiś mulat, a mnie pokazał miejsce za Nią obok ciemnoskórego chłopca z okularami. Posłusznie wykonaliśmy polecenia. PERSPEKTYWA EWY Koniec przedostatniej lekcji, jej! Tylko 45 minut i koniec udręki; chociaż zaraz, nie. Mam dziś jeszcze akrobatykę. Ale to jako rozrywka. Wszyscy wychodzimy na przerwę. Marinette gada z Alyą. Mam dobry słuch by usłyszeć, że gadały o Adrienie. Alix rozmawiała o czymś z Maxem, więc nie mam co robić. Mój wzrok wędruje do Adriena, który gada z Nino, widać się zaprzyjaźnili. Później patrzę na Niego. Siedzi pod ścianą i czyta jakąś książkę. Podchodzą niby od niechcenia i widzę tytuł: ,,Bitwa o gród Sędziwoja’’. To jest lektura szóstoklasistów w Polsce jeśli się nie mylę. Fajna książka, historyczna. Podchodzę bliżej, a raczej opieram się o ścianę koło niego i zaglądam do książki. Jest w momencie, gdy dopiero opowiadają o Dis. -Jestem Felix – powiedział – czytałaś to? -Tak – skrzywiłam się. W sumie jak mógł mnie nie zauważyć? -Fajna? -Ta. Ja wolę książki fantastyczno-przygodowe, a ty? -Historyczne – odpowiedział Felix – Jak się nazywasz? -Ewelina, ale wolę Ewa. -Nie powinno… - zaczyna, lecz nie kończy, gdyż ja mu przerywam. -Tak, tak. Nie powinno się skracać imion. Ale ja wolę Ewa, ewentualnie Ewka, ale Ewelina stanowczo nie. Dzwonek zadzwonił. Felix wstał i spojrzał na mnie poważnym wzrokiem. Ja uniosłam brwi. -Więc do zobaczenia – powiedział, po czym dodał: - Efko. Poszedł, a ja jeszcze krzyknęłam: -Wolę Ewa! Po czym pobiegłam za nim w stronę klasy. Rozdział 2 - Jeśli jest złamana to ok, jeśli nie, to na serio jsteś dziwna... PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTE O rany! Cały czas ciągle myślę o Adrienie! On jest taki cudowny, a szczególnie jego zielone jak las oczy! O jej, czy ja się zakochałam? Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że Alya macha mi ręką przed oczyma. Wracam do rzeczywistości. Siedzimy na ćwiczeniach Ewy. Właściwie jesteśmy tu tylko dlatego, że zaraz po jej akrobatyce Adrien ma szermierkę. Czyli za 12 minut i 42 sekundy. Spojrzałam kątem oka na Ewę. Właśnie stoi na szczycie piramidy ze swoich koleżanek i zeskakuje robiąc salto. -Halo? Ziemia do Marinette – powiedziała Alya – Twoja siostra właśnie zrobiła podwójne salto z jakiś trzech metrów i spadła lekko jak piórko na nogi. Nawet się nie zachwiała, a ty siedzisz z głową w chmurach. Znowu myślisz o tym blondynie? A więc to było podwójne salto. W sumie wiem, że Ewa potrafi takie rzeczy. -Tak jakby – potwierdzam zakłopotana – Ale nie uważasz, że jest cudowny? -Tia… - mruknęła moja psiapsiółka – Nazywa się Adrien, tak? Syn słynnego Gabriela Agreste? -Tak – kiwnęłam głową i zaczęłam się wpatrywać w Adriena. Koło niego siedział ten chłopak z równiuteńkim fryzem. Czytał książkę. Swoją drogą ciekawe jak ma na imię. Minęło te 12 minut i 42 sekundy. Ewa razem z koleżankami poszły do szatni przebrać się z gimnastycznych strojów. Adrien i jego znajomy udali się w kierunku męskiej szatni. PERSPEKTYWA FELIXA -Zauważyłeś jak ta Marinette si e na ciebie gapiła? – spytałem w szatni. -Tak – przyznał mój brat – Tak samo widziałem jak ciągle zaglądałeś zza swojej książki na… -Ewę – dokończyłem. Adrien uśmiechnął się znacząco – No co? Nie uważasz, że Marinette i Ewa są dziwne? -Tak – przyznał po raz kolejny – jedna upada na mnie i patrzymy sobie w oczy – prycham – a druga zawróciła w głowie mojemu bratu. -No co ty! – oburzyłem się. On zwariował? Taka świruska z warkoczem miałaby mi zawrócić w głowie? Nigdy! Ona jest dziiiiiiiiwna. Całkiem nieźle zna się na savoir vivre i jest okropnie dobra w sporcie = niebezpieczne połączenie. -Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają – stwierdził Adrien i zamknął drzwi. Ja prychnąłem z pogardą i wróciłem na miejsce. PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENA Ulala. Mój brat się zakochał. Nie mniej, ja najprawdopodobniej też. Ale ta Marinette ma takie piękne fiołkowe oczy… No cóż. Puki co wypędzam ją z mojej głowy i skupiam się szabli. PERSPEKTYWA EWY Poważnie zastanawiam się nad moją prawą kostką. W prawdzie pani mnie pochwaliła za nadzwyczajne lekkie lądowanie, ale kosztem była prawdopodobnie złamana kostka. Okropnie boli! A może nic się nie stało? Utykanie o niczym nie świadczy, prawda? Wychodzę w moim typowym stroju z szatni i podchodzę do Marinette i Alyi. Marinette gapi się w Adriena walczącego szablą z przypadkowym chłopcem, ale Alya zauważyła moje utykanie. Wstała i podeszła do mnie, i pomogła mi dojść do krzesła. -Coś nie tak? – spytała Alya. -Tak. Moja siostra jest zajęta chłopcem. Czy to znaczy, że się zakochała? – zachichotałam. Alya złapała haczyk. Nie wypytuje mnie o jakieś tam bzdury związane z prawą nogą. Opowiadała mi o Marinette i Adrienie, podczas gdy moja kostka zaczynała coraz bardziej boleć. Trening się skończył. Alya i Marinette wstały. A raczej Marinette pociągnęła Alyę w kierunku drzwi z męskiej szatni. Ciekawe czy moja siostra da radę w ogóle coś wykrztusić. Ja jednak nie potrafiłam wstać. Więc siedziałam aż podszedł do mnie Felix. -Złamałaś kostkę, Efko? – spytał. -Nie – wysilam się i udaje mi się pokazać uśmiech. Szkoda, że nie dał się nabrać. -Czyli tak? -Nie wiem – wzruszam ramionami – ale mało prawdopodobne bym była w pełni, eee… jak to się mówi? A, raczej nie jestem w pełni sprawna. -Ale stać nie możesz? – upewnił się. -Nie bardzo. A właściwie nie próbowałam – widzę, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale ja się domyślam, więc od razu odpowiadam: - Marinette pobiegła do Adriena. Widać zakochała się po uszy. -Jak połowa kraju – oświadczył Felix i pomógł mi wstać. Istotnie nie umiem ustać na prawej nodze, więc skaczę na lewej – Może ci pomogę? -Nie będziesz czuł się skrępowany? – spytałam dosyć śmiało. Kto jak kto, ale ja bym się dziwnie czuła będąc podparciem utykającego chłopca. Felix unosi głowę i otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć, lecz znów mu przerywam – Tak, tak. Cienie to nie obchodzi, bo zgodnie z dobrym wychowaniem powinno się pomóc kalece. Z tym, że ja nie kaleka. Myślę, że dam radę skakać na jednej nodze. Swoją drogą wolę na jednej niż na dwóch. A ty? Nie wiem czemu, ale mi łatwiej się skakać na jednej nodze niż na obu. Jestem jedyna, czy każdy tak ma. Powiedz, ja jestem wyjątkiem, czy też nie? Ten patrzył na mnie zszokowany. -A, sorry, mówię za dużo będę milczeć – oznajmiłam i ruszyłam skacząc w stronę Mari. PESPEKTYWA MARINETTE Stałyśmy z Alyą jakieś 7 metrów od męskiej szatni. Okej, zaraz wyjdzie Adrien. Ach… Może uda mi się go zaprosić na koktajl? O, tak! A potem, następnego dnia na ciastka z kremem, a później będziemy się spotykać ze sobą, a później on mi się oświadczy i będziemy żyli w pięknym domku nad morzem i będziemy mieć 3 dzieci. A Ewa zostanie ciocią. Ojej! Będzie wspaniale! I dla mnie i dla mej kochanej siostry, ale głównie dla mnie. Wtedy poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Zerknęłam i ujrzałam Ewę. O dziwo stała na lewej nodze. Koło niej zauważyłam, e… Najwyraźniej on widząc mój zdziwiony wzrok od razu powiedział: -Jestem Felix. Nie chcę przerywać czekania na mojego brata, ale twoja siostra, Marinette, skręciła bądź złamał prawą kostkę, racja? – zwrócił się do Ewy. Ta niechętnie przytaknęła i zaraz ożywiając się powiedziała: -Tak, ale nie boli bardzo. Z resztą Felix ma rację, nie chcemy przeszkadzać. Zostań tu sobie z Alyą, poczekaj na Adriena, pewnie i Felix tu zostanie, a ja sobie pójdę do domu, co ty na to? -Wolałabym, gdybyś jednak tu została. Wiesz, mogłybyśmy razem wrócić do domu – powiedziałam zaniepokojona stanem Ewy. Ta wzruszyła ramionami i odparła: -Jeśli chcesz. Ale wolałabym usiąść. Idę na widownię. Później do mnie przyjdź, ok? Kiwnęłam głową i patrzyłam jak moja siostra skacze do siedzeń. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie Adrien. Automatycznie i mimowolnie nogi zaczęły robić mi się jak z waty. Alya mnie szturchnęła, ale ja nie zdołałam nic wykrztusić. Ręce zaczęły mi się pocić, a gardło całkiem wyschło. Szczęście, że Adrien nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Tylko mi pomachał swobodnie, a ja zrobiłam to samo, lecz automatycznie i nieswojo. Potem poszedł razem z Felixem w stronę ulicy, gdzie czekała na nich limuzyna. -Dziewczyno, co to było? Myślałam, że chcesz do niego zagadać? – spytała Alya. -Tak, ale nie mogłam. Teraz chodź. Trzeba zająć się Ewą. PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENA Gdy przechodziliśmy koło widowni (właściwie tam nie było widowni w serialu, ale uznajmy, że była, ok? – dop. Autorki), na której siedziała Ewa, Felix zrobił jakieś dziwne znaki dłońmi, na które ona przewróciła oczami. Postanowiłem nie drążyć tematu. Gdy byliśmy w limuzynie Felix sam opowiedział mi jak Ewa zrobiła sobie coś z kostką, gdy skoczyła. W sumie, jak można by ujść bez szwanku z czegoś takiego? Raczej nijak. PERSPEKTYWA EWY -Daj spokój, nie boli – powiedziałam do mamy, która stała koło lekarza. Byłyśmy w szpitalu. Za drzwiami czekała Marinette i tata. -Przykro mi, ale to nie ma znaczenia – mruknął lekarz – skręciłaś kostkę. Z tej historii wynika, że miałaś szczęście iż, nie złamałaś kostki, To naprawdę cud. -Tak, tak. Ale czy gips jest konieczny? – przerwałam mu. Kto jak kto, ale na serio nie miałam ochoty na gips. -Cóż, w normalnym przypadku owszem, ale u ciebie widzę, że kość sama się… ’’regeneruje’’ – odpowiedział lekarz - więc wystarczy kilka maści, kremów i już. Ale i tak będziesz musiała chodzić o kulach Kiwnęłam głową. Potem nasmarowali mi kostkę przynajmniej setką maści i nałożyli mi pięćset kremów. Okropnie cuchnęła, ale trudno. Teraz będę niczym Camembert. Dziwne, czemu pomyślałam akurat o tym serze? Chyba wolałabym, na przykład… ciasteczka pieguski! Rany, czemu pieguski? Nie, to przypadek. Potem dali mi te kijki i poszliśmy do domu. Tam musiałam siedzieć w pokoju przez cały dzień robiąc lekcje. Gdy skończyłam była 21:45:56. Mam dokładny zegar. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tą wiadomością od Felixa w języku migowym: Jeśli złamana to ok, jeśli nie, to na serio jesteś dziwna. ''W sumie to by się zgadzało z tym co powiedział lekarz. Rozdział 3 - Wagary Na razie nie będę wprowadzać Miracul, ok? Później. A tak w ogóle to załóżmy, że jest maj, jak u nas. I będzie wycieczka, jak chyba w każdym opku. Potem będzie coś na kształt imprezy z okazji końca roku szkolnego, a dopiero potem Miracula. Jakby co to oczywiście Adrien nie odwzajemni miłości Marinette, bo… O, kurka wodna. Za dużo powiedziałam. To zapraszam do nie-rozdziału. '''PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENA' Nic nie wspomniałem Felixie o Ewie. Głównie dlatego, że ten powiedziałby mi o Marinette. Właściwie uświadomiłem sobie, że nic do niej nie czuję. Jest fajna, fakt, ale to nie ta jedyna. Trudno. Właściwie miałem zamiar milczeć, ale gdy w poniedziałek zobaczyłem Ewę kuśtykającą, podpierając się Marinette i Felixa, który na ten widok wydał stłumiony jęk (ja też), postanowiłem jednak coś rzec. -Co jej jest? – spytałem brata. -Złamała kostkę. Podeszliśmy do dziewczyn i spytaliśmy czy złamała kostkę. Okazało się, że nie. Że tylko skręciła. Wtedy Felix posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie, na co ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy ruszyliśmy do klasy. Lekcje minęły spokojnie, poza trzecią – biologią. Gdy wchodziliśmy do klasy: Juleka i Rose, Milen i Ivan, Chloe i Sabrina, Max i Kim, Felix, Alix i Ewa, Marinette i Alya, ja i Nino (oczywiście nie pomyślałem, by się osłonić). Chloe rzuciła mi się na ramiona. Poszukałem pomocy u brata, ale ten czytał książkę. O dziwo, z odsieczą przyszła mi Sabrina. -Eee… Chloe, mam odrobione zadanie dla ciebie – powiedziała nieśmiało. -Och! O to dobrze – odparła Blondi i się odwróciła, przedtem całując mnie w policzek. Potem jednak zaraz się odwróciła – Może byśmy się gdzieś dziś wybrali, Adrien kwiatuszku? Zatkało mnie. NIE MAM NAJMNIEJSZEJ OCHOTY IŚĆ Z NIĄ ''GDZIEKOLWIEK!!!!!! ''Świetnie, co mam teraz zrobić? Tym razem na szczęście z pomocą przyszła Marinette, która siedziała już na swoim miejscu i powiedziała: -Chloe, nie bądź natarczywa. -Przystawiając się tak wyglądasz jak nie powiem co – dodała Ewa z niesmakiem z wyższej ławki. -Jak co niby?!?! – krzyknęła Chloe odwracając się do Ewy. -Chcesz wiedzieć? – Ewa uniosła brwi. Chloe warknęła, a Ewa najwyraźniej wzięła to za TAK. -Przystawiając się tak wyglądasz jak niedorozwój zakochany w cywilizowanym człowieku. – oznajmiła Ewa. -Ugh! A ty bez niczego wyglądasz jak BEZTALENCIE! – warknęła Chloe, na co Ewa odwróciła głowę udawając, że ma gdzieś słowa Chloe, ale zauważyłem, że ją to zabolało. PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTE Przyłożyłam dłonie do ust. Chloe jest taka wredna! Słabym punktem Ewy jest to, że boi się, że jest do niczego i że nie jest potrzebna. -Co? Zrzedła mina? Jesteś do niczego i nikomu potrzebna! – krzyknęła Chloe i zarechotała złośliwie. Ewa wstała i zobaczyłam w jej oczach łzy. Natychmiast wybiegła z klasy nie zważając na złamaną kostkę. Po prostu wybiegła jakby wszystko było ok. Za nią pobiegła Alix, która minęła w przejściu nauczycielkę. PERSPEKTYWA EWY Ta wredna landryna jest taka… taka… taka wrednie wredna! Jak mogła to powiedzieć? Chciałam pobiec do toalety, ale to zbyt oczywiste, więc wybiegłam na dwór i skierowałam się d lasu (załóżmy, że jest tak las – dop. Autorki). -Ewa! Stój – to był głos Alix. Ona pobiegła za mną już tutaj? Zatrzymałam się i poczekałam aż Alix do mnie dołączyła – Dziewczyno, nie przejmuj się Chloe. Ona nie wie co mówi, na przykład: Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? Albo Adrien? Byłby zmuszony na pójcie z tą Landryną na randkę! Nawet ja nie wyobrażałam sobie takiego koszmaru! A teraz otrzyj tą łzę, bo mam propozycję. Chodźmy na wagary. Spojrzałam na nią nadal zaszklonymi oczami, ale już z uśmiechem. Tak jak poradziła otarłam łzę dłonią. -Dobrze - zgodziłam się – Gdzie? -Lodziarnia. -Zauważą nas. -Kawiarnia? -Pracuj tam moi rodzice. -Kręgle? -Nie umiem. -Siłownia? -Zwariowałaś?! -Kino? -Masz kasę? -Nie. Basen. -Ta. Mam wyczarować strój kąpielowy? -Ech, to co? – mruknęła Alix – O, wiem! Znasz takiego niskiego staruszka z hawajską koszulką? Pokręciłam przecząco głową. -On jest super! Chodź, poradzi nam coś – pociągnęła mnie do domu osoby. Był nią Mistrz Fu, ale wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałam. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że ma on kwami i Miracula. PERSPEKTYWA MARINETTE -Gdzie ona jest? – spytał Felix. -Skąd mam wiedzieć? – warknęłam. Okropnie się bałam o siostrę. Adrien, Alya, Nino i Felix mi pomagali i przeszukaliśmy już chyba całe miasto, i nic! Gdzie ona się podziewa? To samo z Alix. Ona też przepadła jak kamień w wodę. -Rozdzielmy się – zaproponował Adrien. My się zgodziliśmy. PERSPEKTYWA FELIXA Ja rozumiem, że Chloe ją obraziła, ale jak można tak uciekać bez potrzeby, hę? Ona jest nieustabilizowana uczuciowo. Skręciłem w wąską uliczkę i zobaczyłem pewne drzwi. Były to drzwi z drewna sosny. Sam nie wiem co mnie skłoniło do tak okropnej rzeczy, ale wszedłem do środka. Tam była Alix i Ewa. Rozmawiały z jakimś staruszkiem. Niestety, on mnie zauważył. PERSPEKTYWA MISTRZA FU -Chodź tu młodzieńcze – powiedziałem do Felixa (on jest wszechwiedzący, nie? – dop. Autorki). Ewa i Alix jak na komendę odwróciły się. Oczywiście nie spodziewały się, że koledzy ich znajdą. -Ty… - warknęła Ewa – Wynoś się stąd! -Ale… -Mam to w nosie! Idź stąd! – krzyknęła Ewa. Ona naprawdę jest wybuchowa, co nie jest wcale takie złe – Chcę mieć od was spokój! -Martwiłem się o ciebie! – przerwał Felix. Wszyscy zamilkli. Alix wpatrywała się w nich z zaskoczeniem, a Ewa wwiercała wzrok w Felixa równie zdziwiona co jej koleżanka. Chłopak stał skrępowany. Ja zachichotałem cicho i powiedziałem: -Oj, Felixie, prawda zadziwia, szczególnie ta, którą skrywamy – miałem na myśli oczywiście to, że czuje coś do Ewy… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania